This application includes Appendix A (3 fiches; 161 frames) that is submitted in microfiche form.
portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cashier terminals and a method of using the same. In particular, it relates to a mobile cashier terminal adapted for use with gaming machines employing vouchers, tickets, cash and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Various cashier terminals are known. They are adapted as bank terminals provide customer access to cash and credit transactions, as telephone pre-paid card dispensers, and other token merchandise dispensers. The present invention provides a unique, mobile cashier terminal particularly adapted for the needs of the gaming industry where large banks of gaming machines on a casino floor require localized dispensers of cash and vouchers for play, as well as redemption of winning tickets. The invention thus facilitates cash and credit exchange services directly from the casino floor as well as the generation and cashing of a variety of vouchers having bar code indicia, as well as visually readable indicia.
The mobile cashier terminal is particularly adapted for use with applicants"" co-pending Voucher Gaming System, Ser. No. 09/420,221, filed on Oct. 16, 1999, to process information contained on these bar code vouchers and interact with a centralized data processing center. This voucher gaming system invention addresses Casinos"" need for cashless transaction systems for their games of chance. The applicant has discovered that, however, gaming players often desire a simple, familiar method of transferring funds in and out of gaming devices without inserting or withdrawing cash at the gaming devices themselves.
Although other prior art systems also have provided the player with the ability to transfer funds from device to device via a printed voucher, they often have required cash funds to be inserted into the gaming devices to initiate game credit deposits. This is unworkable in certain jurisdictions as well as less than optimal for players who prefer not to deal with insertion of funds at the games themselves.
Another problem is that the prior art voucher systems are usually inflexible. For example, they typically do not provide for games of chance in the system to provide awards in one kind (such as by cash or by a particular product) as well as by credit to the player through the voucher system (Bittner). This deprives the casino using such systems of the ability to generate excitement in the gaming environment, and thus stimulate the desire to engage in further play of the games, by, for example, dispensing actual cash at the games or by providing awards of particular products to the game player.
The interactive mobile cashier terminal (MCT) described below is readily adapted for use with voucher gaming systems, which tracks and confirms the authenticity of the vouchers, collects valuable player information, and can be used to provide more efficient gaming services. The mobile cashier terminal is integral to applicant""s method and apparatus that can be, but need not necessarily be, cashless and does not require the player to insert cash at the gaming device itself. The method and apparatus prints a unique voucher from one of several different types of terminals on a gaming device network. The cash voucher is accepted by the networked gaming devices (player terminals or PTs) in order to play the games on those networked devices (preferably games of chance). The method and apparatus allows for the issuance of a voucher from a cashier terminal operated by a cashier (CT), a mobile cashier terminal (MCT), an automated cash exchange terminal (CET), or from a player terminal (PT).
When a voucher is issued a record of the voucher and its corresponding value is recorded on a database in a separate computer called a player account server (PAS). The voucher may be redeemed for value at a CT or MCT. The voucher may also be used to enable the transfer of credits from the database to a PT, so that a player may elect to play at a different gaming device by generating a voucher on one PT and inserting it into another, without use of cash.
Since the voucher identifies an item in the database the method can also be used, if desired by the casino, for the disbursement of non-cash prizes, such as merchandise or other items of value at the CT or MCT or through a networked point of sale system.
As noted above, each voucher shall have a unique and secure identification indicia printed on it in a machine-readable code, preferably in a bar code. The identification can be issued by a random number generator or by a combination of the casino identification number, machine number, sequential number or other number wholly or partially encoded onto the voucher. In the preferred embodiment the value of the voucher is used in the encoding algorithm, but not included in the bar coded information. This allows reasonable verification of an amount, but not regeneration of the amount. This security method allows a ticket to be validated to a higher level of confidence using information not contained in the machine readable coding.
The present invention provides a mobile cashier terminal (MCT) for use with a voucher gaming system and method. It enhances the advantages of applicant""s voucher gaming system and method by providing local cashier player access to expedite transactions and insure better monitoring of player identification, credit exchange, payouts, and gaming verification and recording of all transactions. It is also economical and relatively cost effective to implement.
The invention comprises a mobile platform that allows a user to roam freely. The mobile platform may comprise a wheeled cart frame that has a top that is preferably waist high to provide a cashier with a ready counter top access to the cashier terminal components and cash drawer. The frame is large enough to be visible by players needing cashier services, but not too large to not be navigable between banks of gaming machines. In the preferred embodiment, the cart frame has a pair of centrally aligned large bearing wheels to support the cart, its components, and cash, and two pairs of castoring wheels aligned on the front and the back to aid in turning and positioning the cart. Removable signs may be attached to the sides of the cart for advertising and decorative purposes. The mobile cashier terminal may also include a handle attached to the frame for easier control and positioning by a cashier.
Attached to the frame is a central processing mobile terminal wherein gaming, cash, and credit transactions are entered and recorded manually or through an optical scanner. A preferred central processing mobile terminal is that produced by Javelin, model NexDisplay-4. It is mounted on top of the frame to provide easy access to the cashier. It has a fully integrated liquid crystal diode (LCD) touchscreen workstation to input data concerning cash, credit and gaming transactions into its pentium based central processing unit.
Alternatively, the input data can be entered into the central processing mobile terminal via a bar code scanner of the indicia on gaming vouchers. A preferred bar code scanner for this purpose is the combination hand-held and fixed projection scanner Model MS6720 produced by Metrologic Instruments, Inc. It has an infrared sensor and control stand for hands free projection scanning. Alternatively, it may be hand-held and transported to scan larger objects, such as the winning bar code display of a gaming device. The hardware used for the handheld device may be various commercially available devices, such as portable computer SPT 1700, available from Symbol Technologies, Inc., Holtsville, N.Y.
The central processing mobile terminal employs an on-line real time software compatible with that employed by the remote Player Account Server (PAS) central processing receiving terminal wherein all voucher, credit, and cash transactions are monitored and stored. The central processing receiving terminal checks all transactions for accuracy and maintains master records of all transactions, and is in communication with one or more cashier terminals (xe2x80x9cCTxe2x80x9d), and the mobile cashier terminals (xe2x80x9cMCTxe2x80x9d) of this invention. They are connected by a radio link via an optional Point Of Sale Network Controller (xe2x80x9cPOSNCxe2x80x9d) connected to a Point of Sale Terminal (xe2x80x9cPOSTxe2x80x9d), one or more logical game controllers (xe2x80x9cLGCxe2x80x9d), one or more cash exchange terminals, and a plurality of player terminals (xe2x80x9cPTxe2x80x9d). The PAS may consist of a COMPAQ 1850R database server using the Windows NT operating system and Microsoft SQL 7.0 database software.
The mobile cash terminals have compatible software with the PAS central processing receiving terminal, and includes additional interface monitoring software which monitors the periphery equipment performance. A preferred software for this purpose is that produced by TSI Power Corporation under the tradename PowerMon II(trademark). It not only controls and monitors the peripheral equipment, but signals AC power failure, low battery condition, or when system shutdown time has arrived. It also provides a log file for recording all power events such as power failures, low battery condition, and shutdown times.
A mobile terminal transmitter and receiver is attached to the frame and operably associated with the central processing mobile terminal for sending signals of the cash, credit, and gaming transactions entered and recorded. These mobile terminal signals are sent preferably through a wireless local area network (LAN) communications network connecting the mobile terminal to a remote central processor receiving terminal, which collects, processes, and reviews the signals sent by the mobile terminal transmitter and generates an appropriate response signal. A mobile terminal receiver is attached to the frame to collect the response signal and is operably associated with the central processing mobile terminal to translate the response signal, and generate an appropriate activation response to activate the cash drawer or printer.
A preferred mobile terminal transmitter and receiver system is that produced by Aironet Wireless Communications, Inc. Its Model US 4800/4500 UC Family provides a serial and ethernet wireless LAN adapter network link for mobile and stationary devices, such as printers, computer processors, monitoring equipment and other peripherals. Wireless transmitters and receivers are preferred in the gaming device environment for safety purposes to prevent customers from tripping over connections. The Aironet UC systems use spread spectrum radio frequency technology to extend coverage up to 350 feet in a typical office, and even further in open areas. It is available with standard serial (EIA-232-E) connectors or Ethernet (10 BaseT RJ45) connectors to provide real-time network access for all types of business applications. The Aeronet AP4800 Turbine DS Wireless Access Point model is particularly suited for wireless access to Ethernet or Token Ring network configurations, and is designed for use with direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) radio frequency technology. Thus the model of wireless transmitter and receivers are selected depending upon the types of computer processors employed in the network.
A cash drawer with access means is attached to the frame to enable a cashier to deposit cash or cash out player winning tickets when activated by the central processing mobile terminal. The mobile cash drawer is sized to carry sufficient cash for players expected cash needs during a gaming period, and includes slots for non-cash transaction deposits, such as customer checks, money orders, credit card sales receives, vouchers, etc. For security and tracking reasons, access to the cash drawer is generally controlled by the central processing mobile terminal via electronic signals activating a release mechanism, such as a solenoid triggered interface. In one preferred embodiment, the cash drawer is preferably slideably mounted within the cart frame in a manner to slide open when authorized to conduct a transaction. Upon completion of the transaction, the cash drawer is slid closed. A preferred cash drawer and interface is produced by MMF Cash Drawer Company. Its Model 200 provides a solenoid triggered interface which integrates with most ECR/POS Systems. It is available in either a 12 kV or 24 V solenoid cable connected trigger system, which releases the cash drawer. Additional wires may be connected to a drawer detector switch to monitor the open/closed drawer position. Other cash drawer configurations with controlled access such as a cash drawer with an openable top, and suppliers, such as Scansource are also contemplated within the scope of this invention.
A printer is attached to the frame and operably associated with the central processing mobile terminal to generate appropriate receipts, and/or vouchers issued to a player. The vouchers preferably imprinted with visual as well as bar code indicia to aid in processing and handling. This ticket printer typically employs thermal paper for this use.
To power the cart components, a portable electric power source, such as a rechargeable battery system, is employed to activate the central processing mobile terminal, transmitter, receiver, cash drawer access means, and printer. A preferred rechargeable sealed lead dioxide system 12 volt battery is that produced by Power Sonic Corporation, Model PS-12600.
Using an internal battery charger, the recharge time is approximately 33 hours using approximately 279 amps. This battery charger may be installed on the frame of each mobile cashier terminal, or be included as part of a central recharging station. A preferred battery charger is the Model C90 battery charger produced by the Good-All Company. This battery charger can operate on single or three phase current with input voltages of 120, 208, 240, 94 480 depending upon the battery. It also has a high voltage shutdown safety circuit in the event the voltage level exceeds a preset limit. It is convention cooled, and has plug-in connectors with easy access for circuit adjustment.
In addition to the rechargeable battery system, the central processing mobile terminal is preferably equipped with a separate uninterruptible power source to insure that data is not lost. A preferred back up system is that produced by TSI Power Corporation under its UPS 400B/600B uninterruptible power supplies. They have 8 hour recharge capacity, 400VA and 600 VA output, operate at universal 50/60 Hz frequency, and are network compatible. They are also rechargeable with 95 to 135 VRMS, 47-63 Hz sinusoidal AC input.
The mobile cash terminal not only provides a convenient cash/credit terminal for players, it enables the issuance and processing of vouchers. Voucher usage is becoming more prevalent and provides issuers and players with a number of advantages such as promotional vehicles or to improve operational efficiency or regulatory compliance. The mobile cash terminal is connected to a centralized PAS receiving computer to verify the validity of these playing vouchers. Thus, fraudulent claims are minimized. It also allows a cashier to issue a player a number of different types of vouchers that may be used for gaming purposes and insures that cashiers do not payout large jackpots without centralized approval.
Mobile cashier terminals allow cashiers to maintain contact with players to issue and accept vouchers from customers on the casino floor. This provides players with more time for gaming purposes, and insures better accounting for cash intake and disbursements.
Mobile cashier terminals further provide great flexibility in play and are readily adaptable to accept and issue a wide variety of payout voucher types such as jackpot vouchers, non-cash vouchers/merchandise vouchers, no game play vouchers, competition entry vouchers, game play vouchers, restricted game play vouchers, etc. They are moved around a casino floor to accommodate customer play at player terminals without the customer having to stop play and exchange currency at a centralized fixed position cash or credit exchange terminal. In addition, the mobile cash terminal uses the same security features to encode transmissions as a directly wired PAS centralized cash terminal. In addition, the mobile cash terminal does not use a journal printer to print out all transactions. Its data is captured at the system level and is available for printout at any time.
The present invention thus provides a convenient mobile cashier terminal, which is readily adapted to provide for a players"" needs to participate in different gaming activities.